


【南北车】驯兽

by moyanxixi



Category: vocaloidchina
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Summary: 是的我又拖更，但真的是为了等邮件，这下不会翻车我就可以嗨了，一些功能还在研究，我大概可以在最近搞明白……吧





	【南北车】驯兽

**Author's Note:**

> 是的我又拖更，但真的是为了等邮件，这下不会翻车我就可以嗨了，一些功能还在研究，我大概可以在最近搞明白……吧

古罗马角斗士绫x贵族依 依攻  
————分割线————  
又是……新的？不算，只是又一天而已。  
又一次在上万观众的欢呼声中醒来，刺眼的阳光和深陷沙石地中的干涸血迹，无一不提醒着乐正绫，轮回开始了，而她只是淡然地伸出手，任由别人给她解开镣铐。  
随手拿上长枪，备了把短剑在身上，乐正绫猩红的眸子就像死了一般，身上依旧在流血，这些人根本不会顾及她的伤口，就是对待野兽一样，让它自己舔舔就好。  
“乐正绫！乐正绫！”如此整齐的呼喊放在任何人身上都会带来无比的自豪感。  
乐正绫只是用那麻木的眼神扫过全场，最终还是落在那个高高在上的位置——华丽的衣着是自己一辈子都不可能触及到的宝贝，随手扔掉的果子可以是自己活过一天的保障……贵族啊。  
乐正绫视力很好，她看得见那高高在上的国王身后，站着一只看门的恶犬，一头有着蓝色双眼的看门犬，百发百中的弓箭是所有逃跑者的噩梦，而恶犬身上站着一只通体墨黑的老鹰，一样的蓝色双眸，一样的心狠手辣。  
“啊！”对面传来的吼声拉回了乐正绫的心思，手持剑盾的人朝自己冲来，漠然地捏紧长枪，反手挑开那人的长剑。  
只是又一次的轮回罢了……  
“你今天下午可以休息，有位贵族大小姐点名想要见你。”不可思议地看着送到自己面前的清水和面包，满是血污的手颤抖着抓住松软的面包塞进嘴里，一碗清水将面包连着腥味一起冲下。  
谁。乐正绫做了个口型，她从来不说话的习惯一直保持到现在。  
“不知道，你也没必要知道。”随着话音落下，乐正绫倒在了地上，无力感遍布全身，心跳却快得异常，意识随着耳边“咚咚”的跳动声逐渐模糊。  
等到意识再次回到自己的身体，乐正绫只看见一片漆黑，动动手脚，不出意外听到了铁链的声音。  
这么怕我伤害贵族的话就不要安排什么该死的见面会。双手被禁锢着吊过头顶，整个人跪在地上，面前是坚硬的墙壁，小腿上腕粗的铁链完全抑制所有反抗的动作。  
“很暴躁呢。”甜美的声音从耳边传来，乐正绫一惊，不管是被剥夺的视觉还是这糟糕的姿势都让她毫无安全感，双臂开始用力，铁制的镣铐死死卡着手腕，随着乐正绫力度的增大，腕上的伤口也越来越深。  
“逃不掉的。”声音的主人伸出手将肮脏破旧的衣服扯下，入眼是仍在汩汩流血的伤口和烙在皮肤上的淡褐色伤疤。  
“你和我都是。”  
“你……是谁？”就像是用刀划铁一样的沙哑声音从乐正绫口中传出，所谓不爱说话，其实是不能说话，可悲的乐正绫就连自己的嗓子为什么会坏都不知道。  
“洛天依，一个假贵族。”随着声音落下的还有柔软的手掌，指尖抚过乐正绫后背上每一道伤疤，鲜血很快染红了掌心。  
“唔……”旧伤被抚摸的酥麻和新伤被摩擦的疼痛交错在一起，让乐正绫不知该作何反应，只能低着头，绷紧了肌肉。  
“会很痛哦。”洛天依的声音突然很远，带来异样感的双手也离开，还未来得及放松，清脆的鞭声响起，随后就是身体上炸开来的疼痛。  
“唔！”突如其来的鞭打让没有心理准备的乐正绫差点喊出来，多年的经验告诉乐正绫刚才的一鞭并没有造成什么伤口，然而那种疼却是钻心的。  
“说了会痛。”声音再次靠近，指尖顺着刚才的鞭痕轻抚，感受着乐正绫因为用力而颤抖的肌肉，耳边是这只被囚禁的野兽发出的低吼。  
“放开……我。”嘶哑的嗓音刺痛了两人的耳膜，温柔的轻抚强迫着乐正绫放松下身体。  
“不可以。”破空声传来，两道痕迹交错的地方溢出血珠。  
“放开我！”流血的疼痛让野兽陷入了暴怒，铁链被扯动，金属摩擦的声音同低吼声混在一起。  
“唔嗯！”伤口处传来湿润的感觉，乐正绫僵直了腰背，猩红的液体被口舌轻轻地吻去，吻沿着红肿的痕迹向上，一双素手握住了乐正绫的腰肢。  
“这不是很好安抚吗？”耳后传来温热的气息，温热的口腔包裹住了圆润的耳垂，舌尖勾勒着形状。  
“……滚。”乐正绫抑制着喉中不正常的喘息，甩了甩头想要躲开洛天依。  
“啧。”细小的声音在耳边响起，流连于腹部肌肉线条的手指离开，“还是不听话。”  
“我不是你的奴隶，滚！”乐正绫好不容易才把身体的异样压下去，疼痛和麻痒的感觉混合在一起的感觉实在不好受。  
“谁说不是呢。”洛天依看着乐正绫侧过头，即便被黑布蒙着，洛天依也能察觉到乐正绫那双红眸里的怒火，“但是现在你要听我的。”  
“看看你什么时候投降吧，阿绫。”突如其来的亲昵称呼让乐正绫吓得不轻，还没从记忆里找到会用这个喊自己的人是谁，疼痛再次传来，只好作罢全身心地去抵抗洛天依的恶趣味。  
“如果看到我求饶就是你的目的的话，我现在就可以求你，然后让我好好睡一觉，别再跟我玩贵族的幼稚游戏了。”乐正绫说这话的时候平静得异常，背后的红痕零零散散地遮盖住了一些伤疤，先前流血的地方也止住了。  
“这不是你说了算的，”洛天依在乐正绫的背后比划着，那些交错难看的淡褐色伤疤很刺眼，相比之下那些红肿的鞭痕反而好很多。  
“也不是我，时间快到了，他们擅自加在水里的东西也快了。”洛天依扯下了乐正绫眼睛上的黑布，双手绕到她身前握住了那对傲人的雪白。  
“啊~”即便声音嘶哑也能听出其中的喘息，就像洛天依说的，那东西起作用了，柔软的手握着常年被绷带束缚的浑圆，仅仅是揉捏就让顶端挺立起来，心跳又一次加快，强迫着乐正绫加快呼吸。  
“唔嗯~”吻落在了肩头的伤口上，凝固的血迹在唇舌的吮吸舔舐下再次活动起来，粗糙的舌面紧贴着伤口碾过，灵活的舌尖将每一点血丝吞下。  
“很好听的声音。”耳边传来洛天依闷闷的声音，随后便是羞人的水声。  
“闭嘴……唔~”胸前的手加大了力度，肩头的疼痛被这该死的药转换成了下身的难耐，四肢也渐渐没了力气，任由铁链拉扯着自己的手臂，背部结痂的伤口也再度被扯开，而乐正绫发觉那灼人的疼痛竟让内心有了一丝满足。  
就像受虐狂一样。乐正绫的身体前倾，额头顶着坚硬的墙壁，十指紧扣着砖缝，闭着眼睛不敢看自己身体被把玩蹂躏的场景。  
“走神了，不听话。”臀上传来刺痛，随之而来的还有清脆的“啪”，一瞬间羞耻感冲上大脑，乐正绫的耳朵以肉眼可见的速度涨红，一时间连呼吸都乱了套。  
“红了呢。”调笑的语气再次加深了乐正绫找个缝钻进去的想法，挺翘的臀部被手握住色情地揉捏，刚才留下的红印又扩散开来。  
“滚开……唔嗯~滚啊……”越来越没有气势的话语自然不会影响洛天依的动作。  
“都这样了，还不乖乖的吗？”指尖触到腿根的黏腻，细细捻去再从小腹处一点点向上，微凉的液体在乐正绫的身体上留下一道淫靡的水渍。  
“我不是……你的……唔啊！”下身虽已经泥泞不堪却也承受不住这冰冷的坚硬，身体被撕裂的疼痛瞬间盖过了所有的感觉，洛天依仍在继续着进入的动作，乐正绫失控般的用头撞着墙壁，扣着砖缝的指节发白，溢满眼眶的泪水止不住地落下，打在洛天依的手背上。  
“原来野兽是会哭的。”洛天依的声音平静得像是局外人一样，左手上移挡住了乐正绫自残的动作，右手却一点点把鞭柄推入，将初经人事的狭窄小穴挤开，不顾混着血液流下的爱液打湿了手掌，也不顾乐正绫痛苦的低吼。  
“住手……求你…住手……”嘶哑的声音终是带上了哭腔，身体像被抽干了所有的力气一样，只能微微颤抖着。  
“说了要听我的。”洛天依缓缓抽送着，一点点将乐正绫身体里剩余的药效引出来，左手擦拭掉触到的泪水。  
“唔嗯~别……唔……”闯入口腔的双指挟持了柔软的小舌，强迫着乐正绫给予回应，被疼痛拉入冰窟的身体又热了起来，内壁开始收缩着吮吸入侵者，深处也开始分泌爱液润滑着甬道。  
“还疼吗？”吻又一次落在了背后红痕上，手上的动作开始变轻，鞭柄不再霸道地横冲直撞，而且一点点向深处探去，沿路寻找能带来快感的地方。  
“唔~”乐正绫点了点头，猛然转变的态度又让她的内心产生了名为委屈的情感，就像是小孩被欺负了一般。  
乐正绫不再像之前那样厌恶洛天依的触碰和动作，缓缓移动的腰肢是最好的证明。  
“阿绫要是听话就不用那么疼了。”洛天依勾起嘴角，乐正绫温驯的模样让她很是满意，将沾满黏腻液体的鞭柄抽出，换上了自己柔软的双指，左手揽着她的腰用力拉进了自己怀里。  
“啊~背后……唔嗯~好疼……”乐正绫颤抖着身子，洛天依的衣服摩擦着伤口和红肿，怀抱的温暖让乐正绫抛下了所有的坚强，委屈的泪水在眼中打着转。  
“马上就好了，我身上带了药，不哭。”洛天依安抚着受伤的幼兽一般的乐正绫，右手则在勾动着她体内的欲望。  
“唔~洛……嗯哈~天依…”乐正绫完全把洛天依的名字读破了，而后者却开心于她喊了自己。  
“记好了，这个名字，还有我。”洛天依附在乐正绫耳边轻声道，双指在一次深入中被绞紧无法动弹，同时张口在乐正绫的脖颈上留下一点印记。  
“洛……天依……”乐正绫无力地被洛天依抱着，疲惫感涌上大脑，却依旧强撑着不睡去。  
“嗯。”抽出双指将液体随手擦在了身上，掏出药粉仔细地撒在了乐正绫开裂的伤口上。  
“痛。”乐正绫撒娇般的语气让洛天依不自觉地嘴角上扬，站起身看了看沉重的镣铐，眼中笑意更甚。  
“诶？”手臂被拽着的感觉突然消失，小腿上压得肌肉生疼的力道也消失不见，诧异地回过头，第一眼看见的，便是那翠色的眸子，在昏暗的照明下，闪着光。  
“我说了，我是假贵族。”洛天依将手中的铁丝扔到一边，乐正绫此时的表情才是最让她满意的，不像在角斗场中的样子，麻木，冷漠，就是个活死人。  
“你不怕我动手了？”乐正绫静静地靠在墙上看着洛天依拿出一套崭新的布衣慢慢地给自己穿上，像是担心碰到伤口一般。  
“其实，他们告诉我给你下了药之后我是有点不开心的，”洛天依将衣扣扣好，伸手捧着乐正绫的脸，距离一点点缩小，“用药驯服的野兽很容易反咬主人。”  
“不过阿绫是肯定不会。”唇贴唇的距离让洛天依的绿眸模糊起来，温暖的双手抚过乐正绫脸上的泪痕。  
“我该走了，好好睡一觉。”吻毕，迷药入喉，乐正绫的意识又一次散去，只能感觉到洛天依把什么东西塞进了自己的衣服里。  
醒来，乐正绫早已没了时间概念，自己还没被重新锁上，挣扎着起身，果不其然牢门被关上了，感觉到腰间的硬物，伸手一模，是把钥匙，尝试性的用在了面前的门上，竟然开了。  
乐正绫贴着墙壁沿路走着，想要逃出去的欲望第一次如此强烈，出去之后我是不是就可以找到她了，是不是可以知道一切了，是不是能想起来到这里之前的所有事情了……想着这些，乐正绫失去神采的眸子渐渐亮了起来。  
“咻——”破空声伴随着鹰啸飞出，乐正绫躲不开，索性这一箭并不是要取她性命，穿透肩膀的箭矢上传来巨大的力道，乐正绫一个踉跄扑倒在地，随即落在自己旁边的黑鹰将爪子按在了喉上。  
“差点没赶上。”言和——乐正绫更喜欢喊她看门狗，上前蹲在乐正绫的面前，嘴角带着嘲讽的笑，“处理你那擅自解开镣铐的小情人花了点时间。”  
“别想着逃了，你不过是只野兽，出去了又能怎样。”言和满意地看着乐正绫赤色的眸子暗淡下去，就像初见她那样，从人变成兽。  
“别胡思乱想了，没人能逃出这个轮回。”附在乐正绫耳边，言和轻笑道，随后，醒来不过十分钟的乐正绫再次昏睡过去。  
就像往常一样，乐正绫在观众的欢呼声中醒来，只是这次，他们高喊的名字不再是乐正绫。  
对面的……看门狗？乐正绫从地上爬起来，自己身边只有一杆长枪。  
“抱歉抱歉，箭头上药的剂量没控制好，让你到现在才醒来。”言和上扬的嘴角丝毫没有道歉的意思。  
怎么，看门狗也到了要上场打架的地步了吗？因为相处久了，即便乐正绫说得很快，言和也看懂了她的意思。  
“这个称呼我是实在喜欢不起来。”语气冷了下去，木质长弓被拉紧的声音伴随着观众的欢呼响起。  
我喜欢就行，看门狗。乐正绫特意加重最后的称呼，不出意外，铁制箭头擦着脸颊飞过，血珠迅速溢了出来。  
宣战的信号都发出了，乐正绫又怎么会畏惧，长枪一翻第二支箭矢折断掉落，头顶突然降下一片阴影，背后寒毛立起，迅速后退躲开落下的鹰爪。  
嘁。乐正绫看见了朝自己飞来的箭支，而处在运动中的身体难以控制，枪柄撑地硬是跃出去半尺，落地后立刻抬起右手挡住了黑鹰的攻击。  
二打一。乐正绫看了眼右臂被扯下的一块肉，抬头看了看黑鹰，那冰蓝色的眼珠同言和如出一辙。  
“我乐意。”  
现场的观众从未如此热情过，毕竟是两大神仙的对决，十来分钟过去了，乐正绫身上的伤口越来越多，右臂大量的失血快让她晕厥。  
相反，言和就好很多，一些无伤大雅的擦伤，除了箭支快要用完这个大问题。  
单方面碾压的局面终止在乐正绫的长枪上挑，被看清飞行轨迹的黑鹰坠落，言和失去了一切保护。  
现在公平了。乐正绫瞥了眼地上骚扰自己到现在的黑鹰，心中没有来得爽。  
“你也快死了。”言和的眼睛因为怒火中烧而泛红，最后一支箭搭在弦上。  
来试试。乐正绫捏紧长枪快速冲向言和，直指自己的箭头带满了杀意。  
这是最后的对决了，所有人都屏住了呼吸，看着两人间的距离越来越近，乐正绫早已进入言和的射程，但后者只是拉满了弦一动不动。  
“咻——”破空声响起，常驻观众对于这两人的能力相当了解，这个距离对于手持常用武器的乐正绫完全可以挡下，而言和似乎也被定下了结局。  
“咳……”意外地，乐正绫就连挥动长枪的动作都没有，锋利的箭头刺进心口从后背钻出，因为惯性乐正绫踉跄几步倒在了言和身上。  
“是我赢了。”言和的双手在颤抖，靠在自己身上的乐正绫吐着血。  
“不对哦，是我想逃出这个轮回，看门狗。”乐正绫贴在言和的耳边说道，“而且，你应该感谢我，我没有把你的利齿獠牙给拔掉，不然你的鸟就不会再喘气了。”  
乐正绫从言和的身上滑落在地激起一片尘土，嘴角不断溢出血沫，翻了个身看着刺眼的阳光。  
“吼！”不属于人类的吼声响起，乐正绫一愣，回过神来后朝天癫狂地大笑。  
“言和！你这只看门狗总算到了被主人遗弃的那天了！”乐正绫扯着嗓子大吼的声音就像是被拖进地狱的人类最后绝望的嘶吼。  
“哈……哈……”乐正绫的呼吸越来越慢，红瞳一点点散开，最后失去了生命的气息。  
一直到最后，乐正绫都在猜洛天依的身份，毕竟自己残破的记忆里并没有人会用“阿绫”这个称呼叫自己。  
也许走马灯这个东西真的存在呢。  
洛天依是谁啊？  
可能是在自己幼年被抛弃，快饿死的时候给自己面包的女孩。  
可能是被自己偷了钱包却不计较，还让自己给她工作的贵族小姐。  
可能是家道中落迫于无奈要把自己送到角斗场时，哭泣着和自己分别的，自己喜欢的人。  
……  
谁知道呢，也许洛天依这个人根本就不存在，昨晚那不过是一场梦，一场全程是自己臆想的梦。  
啊，轮回结束了。乐正绫闭上眼睛如此想到。


End file.
